Three Centuries Togher
by Kimmers
Summary: Cordy and Angel what else


Title: Three Lifetimes togher Author: Kimmers Rating: PG Email: Angel2000_1999@hotmail.com Content: PG Summary: What if a Soul that has Been connected to Angel for Three Centuries came back? Spoilers: Season One of Angel up until the Angel Episodes. Disclaimer: The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made. Distribution: Anywhere and Everywhere just Let me know Notes: Have used the Fact of How Cordelia becomes Demon. Feedback: Yes please  
  
Aura: Cordy is everything ok?  
  
Cordy: What do you mean?  
  
Aura: That guy, he has you in like a trance, do you know him from somewhere?  
  
Cordy: Nah he is just really good looking.  
  
Cordy watches as a man walks into the Bronze and looks around.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Buffy: Everything ok?  
  
Angel: No yeah I guess I don't know I just have this weird feeling right about now.  
  
Willow: About?  
  
Angel: About the fact that I am supposed to know someone in this room, but don't see anyone.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Whistler: What is the problem with you?  
  
Angel: Keep feeling that someone close to me is around, someone linked with me.  
  
Whistler says nothing he just stands there.  
  
Angel: What aren't you telling me?  
  
Whistler: They say that I am not supposed to tell you anything.  
  
Angel: Why the hell do they have to be so cryptic?  
  
Whistler: Who knows but you are going to have to figure this one out on your own big guy, sorry about that.  
  
Angel: Guess I have no choice in the matter.  
  
He walks out of the room.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Buffy: Are you sure that you're ok?  
  
Angel: Yeah Whistler was a bit cryptic. I have to figure this one out on my own he says.  
  
Giles: What does that mean?  
  
Angel: I keep sensing that there is something that I have missed something that I should see right in front of me.  
  
Xander: About?  
  
Angel: That's what I am not sure of, but I plan to find out.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Power: The time will come when he will know you but you are not to tell him who you are.  
  
Woman: Why not?  
  
Power: In time he will know but he needs to find this out on his own.  
  
Woman: He barely sees me, how is he supposed to remember?  
  
Power: Your soul will guide him. Get into the inner circle, become one of them.  
  
Woman: Great just what I want.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Cordy: Well if you feel like that then fine Xander be that way.  
  
Xander: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Cordy: Xander you say you want to be alone and then you bring me here what is that all about?  
  
Xander: Cordy this is important I need to help Buffy.  
  
Cordy: Fine do that, I don't care.  
  
She walks out of the library slamming the door behind her.  
  
Willow: Was it something that I said?  
  
Xander: No actually not sure what it was.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Angel: I can feel the soul. I can feel it getting closer and closer each time.  
  
Whistler: The other person has been told by the Powers that you have to figure this out by yourself.  
  
Angel: Why are they like this?  
  
Whistler: Man this person is someone your soul was linked to as Angelus and as Liam.  
  
Angel: What are you talking about?  
  
Whistler: That's all that they will let me tell you, after all you know how souls are linked Angel better than anyone.  
  
Whistler disappears.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Angel: Whistler just said that I knew this person as Liam and as Angelus but I have no idea who this person is.  
  
Cordy: If that is all that you are going to talk about let me leave before I fall asleep.  
  
She gets up and walks out.  
  
Buffy: What is her problem?  
  
Xander: Don't ask me after all I am only the one dating her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*  
  
Angel lies on his bed dreaming of times past.  
  
Darla: Angelus kill her.  
  
Angelus: I will kill who I want Darla you can't make me do anything.  
  
Darla: She is of good, and you are with her.  
  
Gene: He can be with whom he wants Darla there is nothing you can do to stop things that are meant to happen.  
  
Angel wakes up in a sweat, he looks out his window and as the moon sets he gets up and walks out of house.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Giles, Oz, Buffy, Cordy, Xander and Willow look up as Angel bursts through the door, he feels strange at first.  
  
Giles: Is everything ok?  
  
Angel: I know who this person is.  
  
Buffy: The one that you sense close to you?  
  
Angel: There was this woman that Darla wanted me to kill but I couldn't because I felt this strong connection to her, she was a girl that I had grown up with a girl that I loved years ago.  
  
Giles: Then why do you sense her now?  
  
Angel: Souls travel through great time; she was a demon seer at the time when I meet her as Angelus.  
  
Angel whips his head around and looks at Cordy as she sits there. Cordy gets up and goes to leave.  
  
Giles: Where are you going?  
  
Cordy: There is something that I need to do.  
  
She goes to walk out of the room when Angel grabs her arm.  
  
Angel: How is this possible?  
  
Cordy: Let go of me.  
  
Buffy: Angel what is going on here?  
  
Angel: What trick did you use so that I wouldn't sense it? What game are you playing?  
  
Xander: Hey dead boy let my girl go.  
  
Oz: I can sense it too, she is a demon.  
  
There is a burst of light as an older version of Cordelia appears before them she has shorter hair.  
  
Buffy: What do you mean? What are you?  
  
Cordy: I am the woman that I always was, aren't I Angelus.  
  
Angel: Magic your thing now is it?  
  
Cordy: I was told that I was needed here but that I couldn't come as myself because of you and what would happen.  
  
Angel: Angelus knew.  
  
Giles: What do you mean?  
  
Cordy: Yes he knew we caught up many times in fact.  
  
Angel: When I came back the times that I couldn't remember that was you wasn't it?  
  
Cordy: Couldn't have you come back and tell everyone who I was now could I?  
  
Angel: Why hide it?  
  
Cordy: Because it wasn't time for you to see me.  
  
Buffy: What is going on here?  
  
Cordy: I guess that you could say that I was the first women to break the heart of Angelus Liam and Angel.  
  
She grabs her jacket and walks out of the library leaving everyone standing there staring at Angel.  
  
Buffy: What did she mean by that?  
  
Angel: What she said. She broke the heart of all three, and from the sounds of it she caught up with at least one of us while I didn't have my soul.  
  
Buffy: You're saying that you, well you as Angelus, and Cordelia had sex?  
  
Xander: You and my girl had sex.  
  
Angel: Xander, Cordelia never has been and never will be your girl.  
  
Cordelia comes crashing through the library doors she is thrown to the ground as Spike walks through.  
  
Spike: Cheerleader you put on a few pounds hey?  
  
Cordy jumps up, she flies across the room and attacks Spike.  
  
Spike: Few new moves I see.  
  
Cordy: Yeah it pays to watch what the other person is doing.  
  
Buffy: Shouldn't we stake Spike.  
  
Buffy Xander Giles Willow Xander Angel and Oz are shoved back by an invisible force.  
  
Spike: Want me all to yourself hey Cheerleader? Maybe I should take you from him seeing how he drove my Dru away.  
  
Cordy: You did that all by yourself Spike. You're pathetic.  
  
She matches him blow for blow.  
  
Spike: Like he did with you.  
  
Cordy stops and stands there and looks at Spike.  
  
Cordy: Get out of here before I do kill you.  
  
Spike leaves, as Cordy goes to leave Angel grabs her arm.  
  
Angel: We need to talk.  
  
Cordy: Anything that needed to be said between us was said twenty years ago.  
  
She walks out leaving Angel standing there.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Oz: Ok someone want to explain what is going on here?  
  
Angel: Cordelia is as old as I am but where I was evil for a time she is pure good.  
  
Giles: Meaning?  
  
Angel: Meaning that twenty years ago she became a higher being and walked away.  
  
Buffy: What is that?  
  
Giles: A thing of great good but that doesn't explain the powers that she has.  
  
Angel: Before that she was a demon seer. The powers had this in mind for her all along; I guess that this was what Whistler was talking about when he said that she knew Angelus Liam and myself. Three lives in three lifetimes.  
  
He walks out leaving them standing there.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Cordelia stood looking out at a field.  
  
Cordy: Sneaking up on me won't do any good.  
  
Whistler: You need to put aside everything. You are going to need to work together Cordelia.  
  
Cordy: It was best when he didn't know who I was.  
  
Whistler: Changing your name doesn't work when you barely change it.  
  
Cordy: I don't care I am not working with a man that walked away.  
  
Angel: Something that you're good at.  
  
Whistler: Think that I will leave the two of you alone.  
  
He disappears.  
  
Angel: You ran out before I could say anything.  
  
Cordy: I guess I left before we both said things that we might regret later, did you tell them everything?  
  
Angel: No not everything.  
  
Cordy: Why not? I am sure that they would want to know.  
  
Angel: Did you want me to tell them our life history? Cordy: Tell them the truth they are bound to find out anyway with Spike on the scene.  
  
Angel: Spike won't talk to them.  
  
Cordy: How do you know that? After all he was the one that told Darla about us.  
  
Angel: Cordelia why not come and see me.  
  
Cordy: Come and see someone that believed that I was prepared to choose becoming a higher being over them? Who told me to just go that they didn't want to see me anymore?  
  
Angel notices a glint of silver in the moon light; he moves in front of Cordelia and uncovers the chain around her neck.  
  
Angel: Then why do you still have the ring?  
  
Cordy: Nice ring.  
  
Angel: Why?  
  
Cordy: Ask me why I still have the mark? Because it's still there just with a little magic you can't see it.  
  
Angel: A glamour spell? I should have seen straight through it but you worked the Mojo on me as well didn't you?  
  
Cordy: Yeah I did.  
  
Angel: So when I was cursed you were going to let me stay Angelus weren't you?  
  
Cordy: You think that they found that spell all on there own? I made sure that nobody moved that disk till Buffy and Willow found it, no one else could see the disk but them, I thought that one of them would find it sooner than they did though.  
  
Angel: So why wipe my memory.  
  
Cordy: Angelus was always the more romantic one of the lot of you.  
  
Angel: So in other words if you walked off now and went home I gather that I could just barge in?  
  
Cordy: Are you sure that I didn't do a un-invite spell.  
  
Angel: Because I know you and I know that you will take what you can get. First it was Liam then Angelus then Me then Angelus again. What happens now?  
  
He cups her face and looks into her eyes.  
  
Cordy: What do you want me to say I am not the one with the slayer.  
  
Angel: You're the one with Xander though.  
  
Cordy: Had to pass the time after all none of the classes were of much use to me. Angel: I need to know why, why you did all this to be here now around me, around them.  
  
Cordy: I was following orders. Those orders just went towards me being around you.  
  
TBC  
  
Angel: what are you talking about are you saying that if you weren't ordered to come here then you wouldn't have come?  
  
Cordy: I don't know what I am saying anymore all I know is that I can't let the past lay there because it has great baring on my life now.  
  
Angel: Fine Cora if that's the way you want to be, then maybe we should forget that the past ever happened.  
  
Cordy: I never said that but how do you think that I liked the past three Centuries hey Angel, do you think that I liked what Angelus did, to our familes what he did to the people around us, true I loved him as much as I love you or loved liam but I could never forget what he did never, just like you can't forget.  
  
Angel: You always were the light in my darkness no matter who I was, whether it was almost three hundred years ago or right this moment.  
  
Cordy: I need to go.  
She walks off leaving him standing there.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
angel walks into the mansion to find Buffy, Xander, Willow Giles, Oz and Wes sitting there.  
  
Angel: Something that I can do for you all?  
  
Giles: We thought that maybe you could explain why the power's would send Cordelia here?  
  
Angel: I have no idea why they sent Cora here I am to assume that she is part of some larger plan.  
  
Buffy: What does that mean?  
  
Angel: buffy this is something that you will never understand.  
  
Buffy: What does that mean?  
  
Angel: Cora and I share something that I can never share with another person or demon.  
  
Wes: What is that?  
Cordy appears before them.  
  
Cordy: A child.  
  
Xander: Did you just say a child?  
  
Angel: A Child that has been dead for over Two Hundred years, at the hands of Angelus.  
  
Buffy: Your alter Ego killed your own child?  
  
Cora: Not Directly that pleasure was left for Darla she wanted to bind Angelus to her and she thought that killing the child was the way to do it.  
  
Willow: How old was the child?  
  
Cora: Eight, but it got her what she wanted for a while till Angelus found out what she had done.  
  
Wes: Then what?  
  
Angel: Then he beat her within an inch of her undead life. Cordy disappears from in front of them as Angel slams his fist into the wall.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Giles: Why would angelus care so much about your child?  
  
Angel: Because he would, this was what lead to Cora's death she died in Child birth that's when the power's Recruited her as a Demon Seer, the child was Angelus last link the Three of us last link to Cora, before we knew that she was still alive, Darla payed dearly for that mistake.  
  
Buffy: So in other words she has not only Tricked us but she has lied to us for all this time.  
  
Giles: She was able to turn you back into Angel and didn't do it.  
  
Angel: You didn't find that Disk on your own Buffy a little Mojo was worked so that only you or Willow could see the Disk True if Angelus knew about the Disk he would have Destroyed it then Cora would have had to come up with something else but he didn't know about it and Cora went to Great Lengths to make sure that he didn't know about it.  
  
Oz: So you're saying that we should Trust her?  
  
Angel: I am saying that we all have Secrets we don't want other people to know.  
He looks at Willow and Xander as he says this.  
  
Buffy: I don't Trust her and I don't want you around her alone either.  
  
Angel: Buffy I will go where I want to go and there is no one on this earth that can stop me least of all you.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
Cordy sits on the hill looking at the Town below her she rembers a time that she sat on a hill much like this with Liam.  
  
ICora: What if someone sees us?  
  
Liam: Cora it's Dark everyone else in bed and after all why shouldn't a man show his women how much he loves her ey?  
  
Cora: Yes but in public that's not something that I ever thought about.  
He lays her down on the grass and stares into her eyes then starts kissing her. /I  
  
Cordy comes out of the Day dream to sense Angel standing next to her.  
  
Angel: I have a feeling that I know what your remembering.  
  
Cordy: No you don't.  
  
Angel: A Night much like this and a couple a top a hill showing each other how much they loved one another a Shy Maiden saying that this wasn't something that she thought of before that night.  
  
Cordy: Ok you know what I am thinking but that wasn't the only time in public now was it.  
  
Angel: We have been to lots of place and seen lots of things.  
  
Cordy: Ai that's true, Paris in the Sixties that was nice.  
  
Angel: Yeah it was, I enjoyed that I know that Angelus loved Rome in the Second Century, more than anything.  
  
Cordy: The times that you were away from Darla then.  
  
Angel: Cora.  
  
Cordy: Yes?  
  
Angel: Why now why not before what do they know what do you know that you aren't telling me?  
  
Cordy: I am sure that they know things that aren't being told but I don't know anything Angel other than I would be needed here not sure what for but I am glad that we got to see each other again.  
Angel graps her hand and pulls her to him, he leans down and starts kissing her.  
  
Cordy: What about the slayer?  
  
Angel: That isn't a problem I told her that I am leaving when all this is over with when the mayor is killed I told her earlier I have been thinking about it for a long time.  
  
Cordy: Then what is this?  
  
Angel: This is something that I could never give up no matter how hard I tired, I could never stop loving you, Cora you are my soul mate something that I am not willing to give up on no matter how many years or Dimensions Separate us.  
  
Cordy: Then I think that our Times of Public Display are over think that for what you have in mind we are going to need some Privacy,  
  
Angel: My place.  
  
Cordy: Yeah your place.  
He grabs her hand again and pulls her behind him. TBC 


End file.
